Top 5 Worst Manga EVER
Top 5 Worst Manga EVER is a YouTube video by Satoko Samo. Transcript Satoko: "" (Translation: Welcome to the Top 5 Worst Manga Ever, I went to the depths of h*** and picked out the worst atrocities Japan had to offer, 5 manga, 5 reasons to throw yourself out of an open window) Number Gō (Five): Sailor Moon Number Yon (Four): Kodomo no Jikan Satoko: "" (Translation: This manga is terrible and is urine filled piece of garbage, I actually banned this manga in my manor due to the content, it's a lolicon, f***ed up, suggestive and s***!) Number San (Three): Lucky Star Number Ni (Two): Battle Vixens Number Ichi (One): Transformers: Kiss Players Satoko: "" (Translation: And the worst manga ever is.....) drumrolls) Satoko: "" (Translation: Transformers: Kiss Players, everything about it is a joke, here are some problems, Convoy and Rodimus kiss Japanese or Chinese chicks that look like they are 11!, These Destron-look a likes have d*** shaped tongues and eat schoolgirls! Galvatron took lessons from Attack on Titan! Wheelie is a pervert! Nightscream's ghost possesses a girl with her panties almost above knee length and below her skirt! This manga is the worst Transformers related thing I've read, I'd rather be gang-raped by perverted Japanese soldiers! WTF, Just WHAT THE F***!) [Satoko picks up her Starscream figure Satoko: "" (Translation: I love Transformers, it is the best thing, ever f**kin' made, Better than My Little Pony, which makes no sense whatsoever, and the characters look EXACTLY THE SAME, except for their colours, while Transformers had tons of characters that don't look the same, well except the Seekers and Conehead, except the coneheads had differently styled jet tail fins at the end of their legs, and the Seekers, are strangely cute and they had different personalities, Nightscream is treacherous, Thundercracker is serious and scornful, and Skywarp is playful, dimwitted and a prankster! and Nightscream, he, I think is an excuse to get women to watch Transformers, see the Unicron trilogy, and in that series, he gets into one of the cutest couples that were more cuter than S*** Players, Alexis and Nightscream, that was cute, but 11-year old looking Asian schoolgirls and Convoy and Rodimus, ew, that's horrible, in the Nightscream-Alexis couple, you don't have them behaving f***ing erotically, I'd rather shove an Imperial Japanese Army bayonet up my v***** until I bleed to death, I'd rather staple my ovary to the ceiling, and to make it more, I have actually a Nightscream dakimukura! I don't use it often, but this is why Nightscream is popular, especially with the ladies, including me, the guy who made this is a f***ing perverted freak who thought mixing schoolgirl panties and Transforming robot would be a good idea!) then puts down her figure Satoko: "" (Translation: It's an insult in every sense of the word, it's an insult to Transformers, It's an insult to fans, It's an insult to women, and it's an insult to giant robots who are portrayed as nothing but perverts, rapists, and idiots, and they kiss girls that are said to be 18) Category:Videos